The complexities of reproducing graphical patterns are generally known, such as images, writings, copies of photographs, paintings, landscapes, decorations etc., in order to embellish and personalize a surface, for example an external or internal wall of a building, a fabric, a canvas, etc.
Manual solutions are closely connected to individual abilities and are lacking in repeatability and constant results.
In the state of the art partly automated solutions have been proposed, which use printing systems moved by a movement apparatus commanded by a computerized control unit.
For example apparatuses are known consisting of Cartesian type structures, for example a frame with movement on the x axis and y axis, which move a printing system, for example the paint gun type, with an ink jet head, a laser head or other, along the surface to be painted.
One disadvantage of known solutions derives from the fact that the bearing structure of the apparatus is not moved during the printing step of all the programmed and desired image.
Therefore, these solutions are satisfactory when the image to be reproduced is the same size as or smaller than the machine used, but they are not so if the size of the image is larger than the machine; alternatively, the apparatuses are complex and bulky if they have sizes comparable to those of the image.
One purpose of the present invention is to supply a device and a method to reproduce images, writings, decorations or graphical patterns in general on very large surfaces, using apparatuses of limited sizes, thus simplifying transport and use in restricted spaces, or which are difficult to reach.
Another purpose is to guarantee that the images reproduced are high quality, repeatable, with continuity in the lines and graphical patterns, with imperceptible joints between the various portions, in short times and at reasonable costs, and that this can be done easily and practically even by people who are not particularly expert.
The Applicants have devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.